


炎魔X驱魔师AU

by Protein



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: “求...求求你，不要这样...”韦伯被吓得泣不成声，没有人类能够承受炎魔的性器，至少没有任何书本记载能有人类承受过后还活着。“我可以用嘴，求求你了。”求生欲再次占据韦伯的大脑。如果还有机会，他韦伯.维尔维特绝对不会再去选择跟踪一个炎魔。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 野外PLAY，强奸PLAY，dirty talk，怎么OOC怎么来！  
之前不知道怎么回事，发布的内容后半段消失了，关键是我的word里这部分内容也消失了？？？  
时间回溯了吗？？？  
靠着记忆勉强补完一下...

冬季的伦敦寒风萧瑟，郊区的树林里偶尔会有几声鸟鸣，韦伯.维尔维特悄悄躲在一颗杉树后头，前方30米左右处的一名红发大汉正是他的目标。新月的月光黯淡，整个树林显得晦暗不清。  
放眼整个伦敦城，韦伯.维尔维特都算得上是位有名的驱魔师，甚至被安上了个君主的虚名。眼下他正因为某起恶灵事件的调查而跟踪这名红发男人。大脑内的求生欲如咆哮般地对着他喊逃命要紧，但5万英镑的赏金让连房租都快付不起的韦伯一直无法真正放手。他在多个与案件相关联的现场看到了这个男人的身影。初步可以断定案件是由失去控制的火蜥蜴造成，而眼前这个男人身上溢出的火的属性远远超出了正常规格，明显是高于火蜥蜴多个等级的存在。  
正在此时目不转睛地盯着目标的韦伯，发现30米开外的男人瞬间消失的无影无踪。心里大喊失策的韦伯握紧了手枪准备先离开此处，再找机会进一步调查。正当他转身向来时的小路看去，高热的火焰将他整个包围了起来。  
“小子，你跟踪了余一个下午，到底想做什么？”火焰中出现了一张男人的脸，不知是火红的毛发太像火焰，抑或是火焰本身就是他的胡须。没给韦伯任何反应的时间，男人如蜥蜴般遍布鳞甲的手直接掐住了韦伯的脖颈，另一只手推着他的肩膀，整个将人摁到了地上。  
没来得及感叹新洗的西装又要送去干洗，韦伯的背狠狠地撞击在泥地上，与此同时他将手中的枪抵在男人的腹部并扣动了扳机。  
“先不论亚伯拉罕系的除魔道具能不能对余起效，你觉得是这发银子弹打进余身体的速度更快，还是它熔化的速度更快？”男人将抵住肩膀的手松开去握住抵在腹部的枪桶紧接着整把枪就如同不曾存在过一般化为了蒸汽。  
韦伯.维尔维特吞了吞口水，眼前的炎魔根本不是自己可以处理的魔物，而且诚如这位炎魔所说自己身上的道具都是针对恶灵专用的，包括现在放在他西装内袋里的圣水一样，根本无法对元素位面的炎魔起到丝毫作用。那么只剩下交涉这一条路可以走，整理了下思绪韦伯打算开口。  
而此时炎魔操控的火焰已经爬上了他的衣衫，西装早已烧毁，窜动的火舌正在舔舐着衬衣的下摆。金属的皮带扣早已化为蒸汽，西装裤跟着松了开来，火舌越过的地方露出他白皙的腹部。韦伯强装着镇定地用自己祖母绿的眼睛盯着对方的脸，企图起到一些威慑的作用，他能透过对方火红的眼睛看到自己，瞳孔的反光里多少照出了自己的心虚。

这回是男人的手本身抚上了他柔软的腹部，鳞甲的触感粗糙而生硬，尖利的爪尖勾画着什么似地继续向上，经过之处的衣衫化为灰烬纷纷掉落，很快连胸口都暴露再空气中。但寒冬的冷风却无法干扰这里，炎魔的火焰包裹着他的周身。韦伯发现即便自己的衣物都被烧毁，但自己的身体却没有被火焰烧伤的迹象，显然这位炎魔还不想伤害他。  
爪尖无机质的指甲刮蹭着浅色的乳首，因为惊恐而整个兴奋起来的乳首翘立着，被火光照的通红。消瘦的乳肉与鳞甲厮磨在一起，留下浅浅的红痕。大致猜到炎魔真正意图的韦伯惊得大叫起来。“不要！”更企图推拒压在自己身上的巨大身型，但庞然巨兽根本无法撼动。  
现在韦伯可以更加真切地看到炎魔的真实形态，是和龙结合起来的样子，他的手如龙的爪一般但却有着人类健硕的胳膊和上半身，腿如科莫多巨蜥般强壮坚硬，拖拽着长长的尾巴，鳞甲是耀眼的赤红色。瞳孔转化为兽类的竖瞳，嘴里露出可怖的獠牙，头上公羊的犄角明确地宣告着他的身份，背后是展开足有4米的翅膀。那原本只出现在古籍中的炎魔正与自己面面相对。  
“不要...”韦伯的声音已经从强硬的拒绝转为一种哀求，越是充沛的知识越是告诉他自己难逃魔爪的命运，带来战争与死亡，象征着屠杀与鲜血的炎魔原本应该与旧日诸神一起沉睡现在却在人间现世。  
赤红的尾巴缠绕住韦伯的腿跟，西装裤已经被褪到了脚踝，灵活的尾梢研磨着大腿内侧敏感的神经，坚硬的指甲稍稍用力掐着那对粉红的乳首，火舌继续舔舐他的腰肢与腹部，哀求转而化为呻吟。  
原本摩擦着大腿内侧的尾巴往上攀爬，烧去棉质的内裤，缠绕上半勃的性器，鳞甲所带来异样的刺激，刮蹭得柱身整个充血翘起，马眼处甚至流出潺潺得清液，浸湿得龟头被火光照的透亮。从未有过这种经历的韦伯，满脸涨红，“求求你，不要...”绝望的人儿知道这种哀求根本无法打动眼前的魔物，但本能的求生欲还是让他开口求饶。  
“唔...”紧接着是蛮横的吻，炎魔高热的嘴唇欺上了那片被吓得苍白的薄唇，唇上有淡淡的烟草味，还未品味更多，如蛇般的舌便游入口腔，分叉的信子来回探寻着口腔的内壁，舔着每一颗牙齿的，长度惊人的舌能探入到喉咙里，模仿着性交的频率在里面搅动，惹得韦伯无法呼吸顺畅，红了眼角逼急了眼角更是挤出泪花来，看起来凄楚可怜。  
与此同时一只掐紧了细瘦的腰，另一只手则落到了韦伯的阴茎上，柱身早已被尾巴缠绕厮磨到发疼，粗糙坚硬的爪抚摸着最为敏感的柱头，指甲刮蹭着马眼附近的嫩肉，津液被均匀地涂抹开来，尖锐的指甲划过每一处都会留下一道浅粉色的划痕，将那原本就白皙的肌肤衬得如纸般苍白。  
“嘴上说着不要，身体倒是很老实嘛。”炎魔拍了下身下人的屁股，将一只手指伸进了后穴，在前端的反复刺激下，韦伯的后穴早已湿透，一张一合，湿热的肠液起到了充分的润滑作用，将布满鳞甲的手指包裹。炎魔来回捅了捅，即便有肠液的保护鳞甲对于肉壁而言还是太过粗糙，惹得韦伯生疼，双眼紧闭后穴绞紧。  
“后面很有经验啊，一定经常被人肏吧。”另一只手捏上臀瓣将穴口打开，褪出来的手指沾着黏滑的肠液，粗暴地塞进了韦伯的嘴里。“来，自己舔干净。”带着命令的口吻，炎魔在驱魔师的耳边低语。  
那小舌就缠上了手指，刚被深喉过的唇还有些红肿，吮吸着手指的模样仿佛吮着一根棒棒糖，娇嫩的舌划过鳞甲的缝隙，有些微微发痒让人想要更进一步地侵犯进去。那双祖母绿的眼眸也早没有了起初的锐利，蒙着浓雾惹人心疼，细长的眉促着，眉头有几道浅浅的皱纹。  
手指下压住舌，迫使韦伯不得不张开嘴，鼻息间的热气喷涌在手背上。

炎魔用自己膝盖挤进韦伯的双腿之间，迫使那两条细长的腿分开，将后穴展露出来。  
“大晚上跟踪别人，你就没想到会被人摁在地上强奸吗？还是说你就是这样期待的？其实你一直就想被人在外面强奸是不是？”  
粗俗的音节跳入韦伯的耳朵，从来没有被人这样侮辱过的人涨红了脸，“Fuck！你这个淫魔！”他企图用这破口大骂来挽回一点自己的自尊心。  
“放心，余绝对会干到你射不出来为止。”炎魔拍了拍那张红艳的小脸，另一只手托起对方的腰，整个将人拉向自己。使得韦伯不得不两腿岔开跨坐在对方的鼠息部上。  
“求...求求你，不要这样...”韦伯被吓得泣不成声，没有人类能够承受炎魔的性器，至少没有任何书本记载能有人类承受过后还活着。“我可以用嘴，求求你了。”求生的欲望已经占据了韦伯整个大脑，如果还有机会，他韦伯.维尔维特绝对不会再去选择跟踪一个炎魔。  
“放心吧，宝贝，余不会让你那么快就死掉的。”炎魔伸出自己分叉的长舌，舔去已经挂在脸颊上的泪水，并将人重新压倒在了地上。强壮的右腿挤入双腿之间，让股缝贴近自己的大腿根，他的生泄腔也跟着打开，一根粗壮的阴茎如剑刃出鞘般立起，整个顶在湿热的后穴上。

韦伯的右手被炎魔钳制在背后，左手绝望地抓着地面上的野草，他的鼻息间混杂着泥土的草叶的腥味，而不时间噼啪作响的火星也暗示着他的背后是强悍的炎魔。他感到一根炽热的硬物挤入自己的后穴，高热而坚硬让他细嫩的内壁打起抖来，绞得更紧。  
“啪”的一声，他的臀部被大手抽了一下，“放松，你这么紧余怎么进去？”炎魔毫不留情地又抽了几下韦伯的臀部，很快白皙的臀部就布满的鲜红的指痕。疼得韦伯呜咽出声，又不敢有太大的反抗，只能勉强自己尽可能的吞入侵犯自己的异物。炎魔的阴茎蛮横地挤入韦伯的体内，还没等韦伯完全适应过来，就大开大合地动了起来。“宝贝，到底有没有人干过你？你这么紧是不是没被人肏开过？”淫荡的话语再次在耳边响起，韦伯无法克制地颤抖起来。

迫使自己不断放松，韦伯感到自己的后穴被炎魔硕大高热的龟头碾开，异于常人的体温再次以宣告着他不属于人类世界。那双满是鳞片的大手揉捻着他的臀瓣，白皙的屁股上轻易地留下了抓痕。艳粉色的小穴不断吞吃着挺入的阴茎，直到整个进入炎魔发出了一声慰叹，又抬手在他的臀瓣上抽打了几下。  
“别这么用力，你想把余绞断吗？”全然不顾身下人的疼痛，炎魔开始了抽插。  
炎魔的抽打让韦伯痛苦地呻吟出声，他紧咬着牙关将脸藏入草地企图将自己的呜咽声咽回去，可炎魔却不给他这样的机会。他被对方拉了起来，迫使自己直立着上半身，承受进一步的侵犯。炎魔分叉的信子舔舐着他眼角的泪水，仿佛那是甜美的琼露，与此同时他的阴茎则早已在他的体内不断肏弄，似是要将他的后穴肏到再也合不拢。  
大开大合的肏弄让韦伯几乎失了力气，整个人靠在身后结实的胸膛上，小穴自主地张合开始配合起对方的动作。而让韦伯更难以忍受的是，即便自己正被如此粗暴的对待，他自己的也硬了起来，翘立着。马眼分泌出透明的液体，将前端打湿，火光甚至将那里照得透亮。射精的冲动在他的脑海里回旋，他的双手却被炎魔钳在身后无法碰触敏感的性器。  
“呜...”他还是哭出了声。  
“现在可不行。”炎魔像是理解他的意图，却拒绝了他的要求。反而用另一只手握住了他的性器，尖利的爪尖摁住了马眼处，将韦伯的精关锁住。与此同时后穴的肏弄变得更加卖力，不断地撞击着他脆弱的软肉，无法射精的不满与后穴撞击的快感让韦伯只得期期艾艾地啜泣着。

他感到自己的肠肉正自主地包裹着炎魔的阴茎，即便身体还是因过高的体温而被烫得打抖，但又好像开始逐渐习惯，从抗拒变得麻木，从麻木变到期待。他的意识已经变得不再清醒，性欲逐渐占据上风，和恶魔的性交本就不是凡人的肉身可以承受，更为重要的是如果一直这样下去，他极有可能会彻底坠入疯狂。  
即便大脑还能做出判断，可身体却已经不受控制，他的后穴已经被对方肏得湿透软烂，能彻底吃入整根阳具，甚至在对方撤出时还恬不知耻地挽留。外翻的媚肉如邀请般勾引着撤出的部分，顶入时又殷切地吸入。到了最后韦伯已经彻底沦为炎魔性欲的玩偶，配合着他的肏弄。  
炎魔欣赏着身前人的样子，放荡与纵欲是恶魔的本源，即便是在人身后他还是能看到对方的表情。呻吟从那合不拢的嘴里漏出来，那粉舌已经伸出口腔，两眼向上微翻，眼角泛红沁着泪花。而身后的穴口已经变了副样子，从最初的抗拒变成现在的热情，被肏弄得失去了知觉，只知道不断地吞吃侵犯他的阴茎，这幅纵欲的模样便是炎魔最好的佳肴。  
不知过了多久，炎魔高热的精液浇灌在韦伯的肠壁上，前所未有的刺激让他整个人失声哀嚎，他的脊背上遍布着细密的汗水，肩头布满性交时留下的牙印。射精持续了2分钟，高热的精液不断的浇灌。肉穴无法承载如此之多的精液，多余的部分从交合的接缝处漏出来，沿着他苍白细瘦的大腿根滴落在地上，同样烫得他打起哆嗦。

之后炎魔像是大发慈悲般地松开了手，可却因长时间节制而无法立刻射出精液来。获得了暂时的释放让韦伯大口大口地喘气，而如丝绸般的黑色长发也早已凌乱不堪，几根发丝胡乱地贴在他的脸上。他的阴茎因长期不能射精而变成黑红色，被粗糙的鳞甲刮蹭，痛苦和快感交织在一起。这让韦伯极为难受，他想要伸手去抚弄，却依旧被炎魔锁在怀里。  
那双手不知何时变回了人类的模样，宽厚温暖，温柔地套弄着被欺凌过头的阴茎，“小子...”伊斯坎达尔叫着怀里的人，但韦伯已经累得说不出一句话来。手掌熟练的套弄，适时地扫过会阴，揉捏着两颗阴囊，最后受到安慰的韦伯终于射了出来，他窝在伊斯坎达尔的怀里泣不成声。  
变回人形的炎魔将韦伯抱了起来，找到附近的湖泊，用湖水清洗他的身体。冷水让韦伯发出不满地呜咽，他咕哝着反抗不断地往伊斯坎达尔的怀里躲。“这就是你当初想干的？”他疲惫地趴在对方怀里。  
“是。但余觉得还是先得到你的心更好。”男人承认了自己的最初的私心。  
“你这个淫魔。”韦伯像是耗尽全身的力气白了对方一眼，“作为回礼，或许下次你该满足下我的想法。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 绿绳太太炎魔车的看图说话XD

炎魔X驱魔师AU  
韦伯被男人狠狠地丢在床上，柔软的床垫温柔地吸收了大部分冲击，但他现在很虚弱，这样粗暴的对待还是让他觉得有些晕眩难受。他侧躺在那里，没有一丝力气，虚弱寒冷，只想裹进温暖的棉被里好好睡上一觉。只要睡上一觉就会好，曾经都是这样，为了驱魔诱使魔物吸取自己的生命。虽然会虚弱上好几天但只要睡眠足够他还是能活过来，每次都是这样。  
伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的人倒上床后自动地缩成一团，颤抖着，炎魔气恼地脱掉了身上的衣服，将团缩着的人面朝自己打开，双腿欺入胯间。  
“笨蛋，你要干嘛？”韦伯拿出最后一丝力气想要反抗，可他的力气哪里能够撼动肌肉弘结的炎魔。  
“当然是要上你，”伊斯坎达尔说得很自然，“顺便救你的命!”炎魔抛开手上的衣服，顺势去解自己的腰带。  
“你...”韦伯知道伊斯坎达尔的意思，他在书上看到过，回想起来只能让他脸红，“你...你可以把我放在这里就好，不用管我...”他的声音很弱，被吸取生命后的不良反应让他觉得晕眩得厉害，连眼前的人都快要看不清。  
“放着你不管？”炎魔显然不满韦伯的反应，他欺身压住身下的人，将那张苍白的小脸掰向自己，额上密布着虚汗微弱地喘息着。  
炎魔吻了他，湿热的舌直接撬开了他的牙关，闯入他的口腔。韦伯因突然的侵犯而震惊，他睁大那双灰绿色的眼睛，看着眼前如火一样燃烧的男人，炎魔的魔力随着唾液进入他的身体，随着魔力的进入他开始能够调动身体的机能让自己恢复的速度变快。可被伊斯坎达尔吻着的冲击让韦伯一时间无法反应过来，他被禁锢在结实的怀抱里，炎魔的吻蛮横却周到，撑开他的口腔却细腻地舔舐过每一个细节，将他口里的氧气都要掠夺殆尽一样贪婪。  
吻毕，那双灰绿色的眼睛蒙上了薄雾，双颊泛着缺氧的潮红，迟钝的大脑开始重新运作，他先是狠狠地锤了击炎魔的胸口，“笨蛋。”他骂道，却没有一点底气。  
“余看小子你才是笨蛋，为了驱魔这样的小事一点也不珍惜自己。”伊斯坎达尔严肃地说道，他一想到方才的事就为眼前人的不自爱而愤怒，说着又是一通说教。  
“在你看来是小事，因为你是炎魔，你那么强....”韦伯说得很小声，长久的相处让他不断认识到眼前的炎魔是何等强悍的魔物，而自己在他身边简直渺小得和蝼蚁一样。  
“...你还没和余签订灵魂契约，你要是先死了，余去哪里找你？”最后炎魔将话题落了这件事上。  
[灵魂契约]韦伯不明白，对方为何如此执着于自己的灵魂，明明他不过是个普通人而已。伊斯坎达尔第一次提出这个要求时韦伯当场泼了圣水在他脸上，然后这个炎魔就一直纠缠着他不放，“你就那么想和我签订契约？”韦伯问道，魔力的调动让他的身体舒服了很多。  
“当然，余认可你的灵魂。”炎魔回答得坦率。  
“我只是个普通人，你吃掉我的灵魂也没有好处啊？”韦伯不解。  
“余为什么要吃掉你的灵魂？”伊斯坎达尔不解。  
于是一人一魔面对面陷入了短暂的沉默，最后是伊斯坎达尔先一步笑了起来，“余不需要吃灵魂，况且余把你吃掉了就见不到你了，简直是得不偿失。”男人解释道，自己根本不需要像一般魔物一样吞噬灵魂来获得魔力，他的魔力来自于世间所有的火焰，“余要用契约把你变成余的所有物，这样余时时刻刻都能见到你。”  
几乎是告白一样的话语，让还未完全缓过神来的韦伯有些茫然。他早就被眼前的炎魔所吸引，却不断告诫自己不要陷进去，他眨巴了几下灰绿色的眼睛去消化方才炎魔的话，他不想吃自己的灵魂，那是否意味着自己可以去靠近眼前的人。韦伯吞了吞口里的唾沫想再说些什么，却被炎魔扣住了后脑勺，伊斯坎达尔再次吻了他，和方才相比温柔需多，带着循循善诱与体贴缠绵。

亲吻持续了很久，身上的炎魔逐渐展现出火焰的本质，手变回龙类的爪子覆盖着燃烧的火焰却未将人类的皮肤烫伤分毫。沿着脖颈向下，在韦伯的喉结处轻咬着宣誓所属，又吻过锁骨滑向胸前。柔软的乳肉上两颗挺起的乳珠，尖锐的牙齿磨蹭着细腻的皮肤，闷哼的低喘便传了过来。  
炎魔没有过多留恋便继续下行，是平坦的腹部与细瘦的腰肢，那里敏感柔软，只是缀吻便扭动起来，途径之处都被他烙下痕迹，像是燎原的星火点燃着青年人的身体。那双大手轻易地握住苍白的大腿，内侧的皮肤最为细腻，他啃咬厮磨，那原本几乎轻不可闻的喘息便响了起来，带着呜咽委屈。  
伊斯坎达尔抬头去看，那张苍白的脸被韦伯用双手遮挡，看不到羞恼的绯红，只是那张嘴微微张着，悦耳的嘤咛便源于此。  
透过指缝，韦伯得以见到炎魔的红发已化为火焰，熊熊燃烧。赤色的眼睛正看着他，仿佛透过自己的手能看清自己的情怯。那张英俊的脸含着笑意像是嗤笑自己的胆小害羞，又像是勾引着他去亲吻那分明的五官。

韦伯在书上看到过，人类与恶魔交媾的情形。获得魔力的同时人类的理智也会逐渐溶解，最后变得和恶魔一样，他害怕又渴望。害怕自己找不回自己，又渴望眼前的炎魔靠近自己。  
他的心思像是被对方拆穿，大手开始在他的臀肉附近揉捏。细长的双腿被架在伊斯坎达尔的肩上，他的私处被打开着正对着炎魔。羞耻感让韦伯几乎要尖叫，可下一秒后穴传来的触感让那尖叫转为呻吟。穴口被细致地抚摸，像是要将那些褶皱都撑开。异样的触感让韦伯害怕，背脊颤抖。  
伊斯坎达尔感受到那双架在肩上的腿变得僵硬，他轻笑着用另一只手握着韦伯的右腿，拇指像是安慰般轻抚，偏过头，吻了吻内侧的皮肤。这样的安慰聊胜于无，不谙性事的青年红着脸想要躲避，却已经溃不成军。直到他感受到一个比手指柔软得多的物什进入他的身体，柔软却有力，湿润却热切，异样却舒适，一寸寸地将他紧绷的后穴绞开。  
青年撤开一些挡在眼前的手，他看见，那颗红色的脑袋，埋在自己胯间。当他意识到伊斯坎达尔在做什么的时候，叫出了声，“笨蛋，你干嘛要舔那里！”他的音调变高，透出些少年的气息，被人舔穴的羞耻感让他几乎要爆炸，想要用脚去踢那颗脑袋，可脚踝却人死死抓着。  
后穴异样的舒适感让他脱力，快感一阵阵地传递给他，叫声再次变成婉转的呻吟。炎魔的舌比人类的长得多，也进得更深。灵巧的舌在肠肉间肆意翻搅，期间大量的湿液也进入体内，干涩紧闭的后穴被逐渐打开。与此同时，炎魔的火舌早已遍布他的身体，在苍白的肌肤上跳动舔舐，每一处敏感都被探访。  
“哈，不要了，rider，停下...”韦伯喃喃着，想要让身下的男人停下，可他甜美的呻吟只能换来更多的刺激，炎魔的舌像是能将他的后穴化开，他只觉得快感几乎要将他吞没，欲火从小腹燃烧至四肢百骸。而他眼前，炎魔的火焰已将他包围，火焰是伊斯坎达尔的一部分，也是伊斯坎达尔本身，他操控着它们将他苍白的肌肤染成绯色。  
那条灵活的舌终于离开了韦伯的身体，舌尖撤出时里面的肠肉下意识地朝里收缩，像是挽留他的离开。离开后便是空虚感的袭击，后穴的深处一种瘙痒感，想要更多，想要被填满。炎魔看着眼前的人，从起初的抗拒变成现在的欲拒还迎，松软的后穴开始自主地张合。  
“rider...”他轻声叫唤，像是撒娇般扬着软糯的尾音，灰绿色的眼睛里写着忐忑但最深处却有一丝渴求。细腰无意识地扭了扭，脚踝滑过他的背脊，而胯间那根阴茎早就硬着翘起，前端吐着湿液在火光下泛着晶莹的光泽。

炎魔笑了，他将韦伯拉向自己。

硬挺的阴茎让韦伯下意识地想要用手去碰触，却被炎魔捉住了双手，“小子，余要惩罚你。”伊斯坎达尔用火焰束缚住驱魔师的双手，声音里带着三分捉弄和七分玩笑。  
韦伯跨坐在伊斯坎达尔的鼠息部上，能明显感受到炎魔的胯部有明显的隆起，蹭着他的臀缝。韦伯自然知道那是什么，他红着脸，抿着嘴，他的臀被伊斯坎达尔托起，两只大手掐着柔软的臀肉，向外打开。身体的抬高使他两腿分开地跪立着，被火焰束缚的双手套住伊斯坎达尔的脖子才得以稳住平衡。  
炎魔硕大坚硬的龟头顶上了穴口，被舔得松软的肠肉浅浅得吃进一些，那里密布的神经末梢被瞬间唤醒。  
“唔...”韦伯轻吟一声，即将被进入的预感让他害怕。  
“小子，放松。”伊斯坎达尔安慰着怀里的人，他不受控制地颤抖，脊背绷直。炎魔可不想让第一次变得鲜血淋漓，只能哄劝怀里的人，“余不会伤害你。”宽厚的嘴亲吻着细嫩的脸，啄吻着眼角，舔去泪珠。  
进入的过程漫长而艰难，即便后穴以被舌开拓，两者之间有着显著的区别。硕大的龟头碾开了后穴，里面是更加紧致的肠肉，他只感觉身体要被穿透，内脏要被顶开。害怕着，无法控制地落泪，即便抱着他的伊斯坎达尔不断地安慰着他。  
他呜咽啜泣，同时被进入的满足感又将他的意识往情欲的方向不断拉拽。他害怕颤抖，同时伊斯坎达尔的声音又将他的理智往爱欲的深渊不停下潜。

“rider...”他抱着炎魔的脖子，如溺水者抱着最后的浮木，声音委屈得像是受尽了欺负，让红发的炎魔心肠都要软下。他在炎魔的耳边反复呼唤，那声音像是蕴含着某种魔力，让炎魔都觉得自己会被彻底征服。  
漫长的开拓换来完整的进入，硕大的阴茎被后穴紧紧包裹，伊斯坎达尔发出低哑的慰叹，而怀里的人因初次被彻底填满的感观而惊讶。那双灰绿色的眼睛眨了几下，伊斯坎达尔看见里面红色的倒影，像是自己的火焰被一汪泉水封印。  
这一闪而过的念头让炎魔本能的不悦，他开始了抽动，果然那双灰绿色的眼睛变了样，平静的湖面泛起涟漪。撞击的快感让呻吟变得放浪，“不，”他呼喊着，“rider，慢...，慢一点...”他被撞得说不出完整的句子，肠肉吸附着侵犯它的阴茎，一浪浪的快感几乎要将他的理智冲刷殆尽，而射精的冲动也跟着上来。  
“rider，要，要射了...”他无助地呼唤眼前的炎魔，因为不知何时一只大手已经握住了他的阴茎，指尖摁住了他的马眼处，被锁住精关的人难耐地几乎发疯，同时后穴正被不断肏弄，反复吞吃着侵犯他的阴茎。  
“这可不行，小子”炎魔用手揪住怀里的人的黑发，迫使他看向自己，强迫着那双灰绿色的眼睛不能闪躲，“余要惩罚你，所以你现在还不能射。”那双眼睛在听到他的话语后泪水便不受控制地开始往下落，呻吟里也泛着鼻音。  
“rider...”像是在哀求又像是在撒娇，可炎魔却没有停下肏弄的动作，阴茎一下下往深处的穴心撞，肠肉早已经乖顺听话，被碾开时自然松开，撤出时又上前吸附，“rider，求求你，我...”羞耻心让他说不出自己的请求，可他的身体却坦率无比。  
“小子，向余保证。”炎魔一边肏着湿热软烂的小穴，一边对怀里的人宣告，“从此以后再也不去做会伤害你自己的事情。”  
“rider...”驱魔师像是一下子没听明白对方的意思，只是下意识地呼唤着这个名字，眼前赤红的炎魔像他露出笑容，咧着嘴露出尖锐的獠牙。明明应当是危险的警告，可现在驱魔师却只想获得亲吻，他仰着头，完全感受不到被揪住长发的痛感，泪水模糊了他的视线，哭泣使他的呼吸变得急促，只能抽抽噎噎地。  
“说，你保证...”  
“我保证...”  
无法射精的折磨让他快要崩溃，炎魔掐住他的腰使他动弹不得，反复的肏弄叫他的后穴麻木。  
“再也不做伤害自己的事情。”  
“再也，不做，伤害，自己，的，事情...”他早已没了理智，只得复述着伊斯坎达尔的话语。  
那双扼住精关的手松开了，一时间韦伯觉得自己的阴茎变得麻木，那里因长时间的压迫而变成深红色。  
韦伯难受地呜咽，炎魔捉住那带着哭腔的嘴深吻，他们一同倒向床铺，柔软的床垫接住了两人。阴茎的肏弄变得更快，炎魔大开大合地肏弄起来，水泽声啪啪作响，每一下都往更深处顶去。  
细瘦的腿无助地勾着精壮的腰，双臂死死勾住脖子，红色的脑袋埋在他的颈窝处，炎魔低哑的喘息再他的耳边炸响，他想要哭叫，几乎要被欲火吞噬殆尽。他的身心被恶魔的贪婪浸透，只想要被更多的快感填埋。  
“rider，还想要，rider...”他开始呢喃，甚至神智不清，泪水不受控制地从眼角两侧挂落，在洁白的床单上流下两滩水痕。  
炎魔自然会满足身下人的欲求，那肠肉如活了过来一般不停地绞着他的阴茎，性欲的满足让伊斯坎达尔的心情大好，畅快的性爱让他发出野兽般的低吼，最后不知是谁先一步射了出来，人类微凉的精液射在滚烫的肉体上带来一阵冰凉的触感，炎魔炽热的精液浇灌在软烂的肠肉里让身下的尖叫着。  
高潮的余韵让双方都安静下来，炎魔先一步回过神，亲吻身下的人。  
“小子，不签订契约的话，先和余交往怎么样？”  
“好...”


End file.
